Talk:Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension/Archive 1
DAN'S TWEET!!! hey, did anyone see Dan's Tweet?? they're recording dialogue this week!!!! yay!!! 16:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) : That's further evidence that summer 2011 is the accurate release date. As I said before (in a message moved to the Fake or not page), if it took a year for "Undercover Carl" to finally air after MSN published their "A Day with 'Phineas and Ferb'" article, then why should we expect that a movie that's at least an hour long to be able to be made in 2-3 months? Animation takes time. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 06:53, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Revision history note response kind of an obvious statement, but let's wait to see how the movie defines a dimension Really? An obvious statement? Not too many fans would realize that they traverse the fourth dimension regularly in my opinion, though I of course mean not the standard linear traversing that everyone in the third dimension is forced to take because that is how the third dimension works..? And plus, with the addition of the third dimension in there, it was meant to add a touch of humor to an otherwise dull page, humor is good in Wikia articles, especially when it is applicable... felinoel ~ (Talk) 05:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Ooze of the North Ooze of the North is a song on Martin Olson's Soundcloud page. However, it might also be a song from Phineas and Ferb and I posted it on the movie's talk because it may be another unused song, like Some Mysterious Force. So, do you think we should add it to our wonderful P+F Music Library, or treat it like an unannounced jingle until we have proof, or even post a drafted article here or in a sandbox? You decide. 00:07, August 31, 2010 (UTC) The Klimpaloon P.S.It's more like a really short jingle that lasts for 18 seconds! :Not yet, I think we should wait until there's proof it's for Phineas and Ferb. -'MooMoo' {talk} 00:21, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay. 00:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::: But is a comment from Olson proof enough, or will we wait until the movie itself? :::: A comment from him. It might not be for the movie, but for another episode. -'MooMoo' {talk} 00:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :::: :::: It is not on the movie's page anymore because it's not in the movie. There's :::: a possibility it could be a Phineas and Ferb ''song but a stronger possibily that it is :::: not ''Phineas and Ferb-related for the fact that neither this or this or this has the song. 06:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) XXX is better with Perry :::: :::: PS maybe a future episode has this song Undo revisionj by Isabella and Lego Liker It is a real song, with a page and all page is protected, I post proposed edits here 23:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC)The Klimpaloon :Sorry about that. It just seemed to be fishy to me. Isabella and Lego Liker 23:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) agreed -- 17:13, November 19, 2010 (UTC) (also known as iluvperry. if i had an account! :( ) (Link to a demo version of the "Brand New Reality" song has been deleted because Martin Olson closed his Soundcloud account.) Talk page purpose (The following statement refers to conversations that have now been moved to the Speculation page.) Folks, please remember that on this wiki, Talk pages are used to discuss how to improve an article. When it starts branching into speculation or personal opinion, then it's time to move that portion to a forum. What we're going through right now is normal. We have only a couple of snippets of information that we can confirm. Until more sources can be found that are official and/or have proven to be reliable in the past, we can't add much to the page. Wikipedia isn't one of those sources because they do not have employees assigned to verify and research what is posted for any given subject is true. Even the Internet Movie Database has been wrong in the past. So, while seeing the relationship between Phineas and Isabella grow would be nice to see in this movie, until we have proof that it will happen, we shouldn't have speculation on the movie's page. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Update The original animatic of the new P&F tv movie was, it turns out, too long and cut down to make the story and gags work better. The Candace song ("Some Mysterious Force") and the Vanessa-other-dimension stuff was cut, but the song might appear as a bonus feature on the DVD. This is just a correction on the previous update here on the talk page. There wasn't any finished movie cut down (which wouldn't make any sense), just the rough animatic of the movie, and animatics are constructed to be long so they can be edited down in various passes to the best and most concise story. The staff is thrilled because the movie is going to be awesome, and the idea that something "bad" had happened was just a misunderstanding. In fact, the movie is turning out GREAT. --M.O. via Shego123 21:25, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::This last edit/update is true, Martin was it himself. Please forget all that was here before. These information are completely true! So no bad news, just news regarding the movie! Sorry again for this misunderstanding! --Shego123 22:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Latin American Sneak Peek A 2011 sneak peek for Disney Channel Latin America includes clips and images from "Across the 2nd Dimension". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRizb-0ojEU&feature=player_embedded at 1:30. The scene shows the Goozim in it's cage and growls at Phineas and Ferb, the wind so strong that it blows Phineas and Ferb's hair backwards. Watching, a different (or more evil) Dr. Doofenshmirtz. It includes the Goozim scene. I saw- I saw a 30 second trailer that was in english and it did NOT look fan made!!!!! It looked REAL. Klimpoloonrox5000 23:17, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Miss K :Erm, okay... Do you have a video to prove it? J. Severe (Tryin' to find his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 23:23, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :: Did it show Dan and Swampy talking about it, storyboards of a scene with Phineas over a volcano and still images of all the alternate forms of the characters? Cause we've already seen that one. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 23:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: Or maybe it's the teaser trailer that appeared on The Sorcerer's Apprentice DVD. We've seen that one too. Black Spiderman 23:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. It looked real I didn't know it wasn't. Klimpoloonrox5000 01:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC)klimpoloonrox5000 Disney Channel Premiere Air Date The article states that the movie airs on June 24, 2011 on Disney Channel. Can I see a reference for this? J. Severe (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 00:19, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Movie title I look at some sources and they say the title is "Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension". However, after I already created a page for this film in another wiki and cited contributions to this wiki, I found out this wiki has it titled "Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension". PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) : Well, this is official title logo card for the movie. If there is gonna be some changes in the movie title we'll just wait until the time is right, for now we stick to this. Patrickau 26 04:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) New Photos and Action figures This video contains a photo of some Across the Second Dimension new photos and action figures. - 08:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC). P.S. I can't believe that Disney hasn't announced the release date for the film yet. It premieres June, July, or August! New Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVHcEpeJXPg <-------------- New Trailer! 17:09, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Saw a commercial... Okay, just about a minute ago, while I was watching Phineas and Ferb on disney channel, "Ask a Foolish Question", I Saw the first Phineas and Ferb: Across the second dimension!! =] Was it this? ---> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jVHcEpeJXPg [[User:NotAGothChick101|'NotAGothChick101']]Please don't jump. 19:52, May 24, 2011 (UTC) New footage of the film!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uniif0LGGyo 08:59, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Did anyone else see a giant, evil-looking version of the tree house robots in "Tree to Get Ready?" Danville 12:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) NEW TRAILER!!!!!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwHu0BsCldY Danville 12:31, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I found out that the release date is August 5th, 2011. if you don't believe me, go to Variety.com and look in the "More Top Stories list" on the homepage. (But you need to subscribe to Variety to see the story for some reason.) Thank you 16:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : That's already known in this blog. Michael.F 16:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : : Oh, I didn't know. Sorry.. 16:54, June 7, 2011 (UTC)